Marco Rubio (President Rubio)
Marco Antonio Rubio (born May 28, 1971) is the junior United States Senator from Florida, serving from January 2011 to December 2016. A member of the Republican Party, he previously served as Speaker of the Florida House of the Representatives (2007–2009). A Cuban American native of Miami, Florida, Rubio is a graduate of the University of Florida and the University of Miami law school. In the late 1990s, he served as a City Commissioneer for West Miami and was elected to the Florida Hopuse of the Representatives in 2000, representing the 111th House district. He was elected Speaker in November 2006. Rubio announced a run for U.S Senate in May 2009 after incumbent Republican Mel Martinez resigned. Initially trailing by double-digits against the incumbent Republican Governor Charlie Crist, Rubio eventually surpassed him in polling for the Republican nomination. Rubio won the Republican nomination after Crist opted instead for an independent run. In a three-way split against Crist and Democratic candidate Kendrick Meek, Rubio won the general election in November 2010 with 48.9 percent of the vote. He has been called the "crown prince of the Tea Party movement. In June 2012 it was reported that the Republican Presidential candidate of that year, Mitt Romney, was vetting Rubio as a possible running mate, but Romney ultimately selected Paul Ryan. Rubio gave the Republican response to President Barack Obama's 2013 State of the Union Address. He runs for president in 2016 and wins both the Republican presidential nomination and the general election. He became the first Hispanic as U.S president. 2016 US presidential election On April 8th 2015, Rubio announces he runs for president. The other candidates for the Republican presidential nomination are Chris Cristie, governor of New Jersey, Paul Ryan, representative of Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012, and Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky. There is 2286 delegates to be choose and a candidate needs to accumulate 1144 delegates to win the nomination. During the presidential primaries, Marco Rubio broadcasts ads against governor Cristie describing him as a politician missing conservative faith. Another ad broadcast by Rubio's campaign team attacks Paul Ryan for not being dynamic enough to lead the party and for not being able to carry Wisconsin for Mitt Romney in 2012 despite the fact that Ryan is born in Wisconsin and a Representative of this state. This ad allows Rubio to surpass Ryan in his own home state with 36% against 34% for his opponent. Leading a dynamic campaign with a patriotic and conservative message of hope, Rubio wins 49 states on 51. He secures the Republican nomination on the mid-March after Pennsylvania over Cristie. After gaining the nomination, Rubio chooses Jeb Bush, former governor of Florida, as his running mate to hold the Republican Party together. His Democratic opponent is Joe Biden, vice-president of Barack Obama. While Joe Biden promises to continue the job that Obama is doing as president, Marco Rubio promises to grow the US economy by cutting the taxes, reinforcing the trade and the oil's exploitation, creating labor with immigration and giving more choices of schools for the students. The GOP candidate also promises to compete with China to allow the United States of America to keep his economic hegemony. He says that as president, he will quickly end the Second Korean War started in the late 2015. Rubio wants to prevent Iran from obtaining nuclear weapon. He also wants to make elect New York City as the host city for the 2024 Olympics. He promises to help all the immigrants, even the illegal immigrants. Rubio gains the support of the Male, Female, young, old, white, hispanic and narrowly the asian vote. He gains more support among black voters than his predecessors by remembering that it's under a Republican administration, under the Abraham Lincoln's presidency, that the slavery of blacks has been abolished. Senator Rubio makes a perfect performance during all the three debates by going aggressive, repeating his electoral promises and put foward his message of hope. The election is scheduled on November 8th 2016. Marco Rubio defeats Joe Biden by winning 444 electors, 39 states and 55, 5% of the popular vote against 102 electors, 12 states and 42% of the popular vote. Biden concedes election by wishing good luck to his opponent in his future post. Marco Rubio is inaugurated as the 45th president of the United States of America on January 20th 2017. He became the first Hispanic in this post. Jeb Bush became his vice-president. 2020 US presidential election: Eligible for a second term, president Rubio meets no real opposition for the Republican nomination. He gains all the 51 states and all the 2286 delegates. So he can early focus on the presidential campaign. His opponent is the Democratic nominee, Andrew Cuomo, governor of New York. Rubio is helped by the improvment of the economic situation and a safer international situation. President Rubio promises to continue his excellent performance as president and his fight against crime. He also promises to make the 2024 Olympics in New York a success. He also wants to build a spatial base on the Moon to exploit the local available ressources. Rubio makes remember all the electoral promises he fulfiled in 2016 and accomplished during his first term as president. He leads Andrew Cuomo in all the national polls. After the three presidential debates, Rubio leads his opponent in the popular vote with 63% against 37%. The election is scheduled on November 2nd 2020. President Marco Rubio is re-elected for a second term by a landslide victory on the Electoral college map. He wins 48 states, 528 electors and 64% of the popular vote against only 3 states, 17 electors and 35% of the popular vote for Andrew Cuomo. He breaks the records of Richard Nixon in 1972 (49 states, 520 electors and 60,7% of the popular vote) and Ronald Reagan in 1984 (49 states, 524 electors and 58,8% of the popular vote). Rubio is inaugurated for a second time on January 20th 2021. Economy: The American economy goes very well under the Rubio's presidency. President Rubio cuts taxes for 98% of the Americans. During his presidency he signs free trade agreements with Latin America in 2017, Oceania in 2018, Africa in 2019, Southeast Asia in 2020 and Middle East in 2022. The signing of the free trade with Africa allowed US to catch up China concerning the rate of commercial importations with the African continent. Marco Rubio reinforces the oil exploit. This energitic politic allows the United States to surpass the Saudi Arabia as the greatest oil producer in the world and to reach the energitic independance in 2018. Giving to immigrants a path for citizenship, Rubio creates new labor. He also gives to families more choices of schools for the students depending of their interests. That way, it's more easy for students to find a job. President Rubio protects interests of American companies in America and in overseas. During Marco Rubio's second term, NASA builds a spatial base on the Moon to allow the exploitation of the available local ressources. With Rubio's economic politics, unemployment drops down from 6,9% to 1,8%, the budget deficit is reduced from $14 billion to $5 billion and the United States keep their economic hegemony in the world. Foreign policy: In the begining of his presidency, Marco Rubio tries to end the Second Korean War by bombing Pyongyang with the US Navy and the US Air Force to avoid a great massacre of US troops. On February 2nd 2017, under the pressure of the bombing, North Korea concedes victory to the United States, South Korea and their allies. Thus, democracy is restored in the korean peninsula. The globalization due to the free trade agreement that Rubio signed with Latino America raises the peoples of Cuba and Venezuala against their dictators and made their path to democracy in 2017. It happens the same thing for some African countries. On May of the same year, Iran is about to obtain nuclear weapon. This country wants to use this weapons against Israel, Irak and Afghanistan, all allies of the US. So president Rubio orders CIA to send an underground mission to kill all the experts in nuclear. After all the targets are killed, Iran is deprived of nuclear material. So Iran rises the white flag. It's another victory for the US and their allies. On March 2018, when the Sudanese conflict opposing South Sudan to Sudan begins, many refugees left their country to find refuge in America. Rubio gives them the access to citizenship and the privilege to work in the US. The Sudanese conflict started by the willing of North Sudan to take control of the oil wells in the South. President Marco Rubio provides weapons to the South to give him an war effort. It also improve the American economy with the payment of weapons. Rubio sends a military intervention in Sudan to help South Sudan. On 3rd July 2018, the USA and South Sudan wins the war and the South can exploit it's oil at will. Darfur takes this opportunity to become an independant country from North Sudan. In the late 2018, two American drones locate Iyad ag Ghali, leader of the Ansar Dine terrorist organization in Mali. This terrorist led war against the Malian government helped by a military intervention of France since 2012. Then the two drones kill Ghali, forcing the terrorists in this region to surrender. After the catching of a US commercial boat by Somalian pirates in 2019, in the Red Sea, Rubio decides to protect the American commercial interests in this area with a military campaign against Somalian piracy around the Horn of Africa. This offensive eradicates piracy in this area and makes Red Sea a safe place for transport and trade. In the same year, an American drone locates Hafiz Mohammad Saeed, leader of the Pakistan islamic terrorist group of Lashkar-e-Toiba, in an ancient barracks of New Delhi, in India. Saeed leaded the terrorist attack in Bombay on November 2008. Then Rubio call the Indian government to prevent the situation. So the Indian army comes to the ancient barracks and kill Saeed and all his accomplices. At the end of his first term, Rubio places an anti-missile shield maded by military boats that would shut down any missile involved in an eventual attack attempt against the US. To avoid a war to start in the Pacific Ocean as it happens for the Korean peninsula, Rubio reinforces the US Navy presence on this Ocean. Domestic policy Rubio believes in the Second Amendment to the United States Constitution that gives the right for every American to possess a gun. So, instead abolishing this amendment, the president builds police stations near from schools. This politic reduce the rate of criminality in the United States and the rate of shootings in the schools. In 2017, with commercial ads for the 2024 Olympics, Rubio allows New York City to be elected as the host city in 2024. Category:Scenario: President Rubio